U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,923 (1974) to Goduto discloses a golf swing analysis mat. Two colored plastic fiber are heat fused together. One color is light and the other dark. The fibers are cut with a rectangular lower third. The main shaft of each fiber has sloped sides, and the top is flat. When a golf club crosses the surface of the mat, it traces a path of travel. The fibers are non-resilient, thus they remain bent over exposing an opposite color to the contrasting color shown when in the upright position.
What is needed in the art is a simple and cost effective fiber mat that displays contrasting shading when brushed with a golf club. What is also needed is a stroke alignment system combined with the trace mat to teach a player how his swing differs from his ideal swing.
The present invention provides a synthetic off the shelf mat having an obvious contrast when brushed. The circular mat is mounted in a stroking artificial grass mat with sight lines and retractable spools of string used to lay out an ideal swing.